


dive season

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marriage, Mermaid Gabriel - Freeform, Mermaids, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pods, Polyamory, mermaid au, mermaid hana, mermaid jack, mermaid sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgeLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/gifts).



“stop moving” I order Gabriel as he wiggles underneath me, letting out a small whine. “I’m hungry” he pouts, frowning up at me. “let me get you something to eat” I sigh, sitting up and yawning. “thank you” he says sheepishly, giving me a small smile.

I return his smile, pressing a small kiss to his swollen stomach. “I love you sweetie” I tell him, dragging my self to the edge of the slab of rock and dipping into the water. I glance at Hana, where she’s snuggling up with Mauga, face pressed to his chest as she snores away. The great white waves as I swim past, jostling her a bit. I wave back, heading for the docks,

There’s always a ton of fish swarming the docks, waiting for a human to drop some food for them. I spot a fish lagging behind the school, not paying attention to its surroundings. As quick as lightning I strike, snatching up the fish and killing it. 

When I return to Gabriel, he’s eagerly sitting up, eyeing the fish in my hand. I hand it to him, and he scarfs it down, blood dripping down his chin and chest. “thank you” he mumbles around a mouthful of fish. “don’t chew with your mouth full” I scold playfully, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. “I love you too”

He curls up around me, pushing his head under my chin. I comb my fingers through Gabriel’s hair slowly, massaging his scalp. He purrs, tail swishing back and forth happily. Hana awkwardly drags herself up on to the rock with us, making grabbing motions with her little fingers. “up!” she demands, glaring at me and Gabe. I scoop her up, pulling her onto my lap. 

She smiles up at me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. “what do you need Hana?” I ask, bouncing her up and down in my lap. “hungry” she pouts, releasing my neck and turns to Gabriel, trying to climb into his lap. I pull her away before she can accidentally hurt Gabriel. She sniffles, looking between me and Gabriel.

“please?” she asks, sniffling. I carefully set her on Gabriel’s lap so she doesn’t touch his stomach. “c’mere, little remora” he grunts, picking her up and resting her on his chest. She latches onto Gabriel’s chest, suckling happily. “aww” he coos, petting the small pup. 

I relax again, cuddling up with my pod under the warm sun. “look at those ones!” one of the many humans lining the shore exclaims, pointing at us. I groan, glaring at them. Why can’t I just have a nice, relaxing day without any tourists annoying me and my husband?

“please refrain from yelling, this is where the mer come to nap” the kind blond woman – Angela- explains to the crowd. The people behind her have their phones out, taking pictures of us. “can you bring me back human food?” Gabriel asks, shifting Hana in his arms and giving me a pleading look. 

“of course honey” I say, gently pulling myself away from himself and slipping into the water again. I swim up to the shore, dragging myself onto the beach next to her. “hi there” she greets, looking down at me. “can I help you?” she asks. “got any jobs?” I ask, glancing back at Gabriel and Hana.

“if you entertain these people I’ll give you this” she says, holding up a slab of packaged beef from inside the cooler beside her. I shrug, I don’t exactly know any tricks, but I could definitely show off with a few friends. 

Glancing around I spot Baptiste, the massive ray mer is digging around for something in the sand, tossing around shells and rocks that are in his way. I swim up to him, tapping him on one of his long black and white fins. He looks up, spotting me. “can you help me entertain the humans?” I ask. He glances at the sand, then back at me. “well I don’t see why not. It’s for food for Gabriel, yes?” he asks, smiling as I nod. 

He follows me up to the beach, where we pose majestically on rocks for the tourists to take pictures, as humans are prone to do. A human pup waddles away from the group, it’s absence going unnoticed by it’s pod, which are busy admiring Baptiste. It toddles over towards me on tiny, unstable legs, tripping and hitting it’s face on the rock. I leap from the rock before I can think, scooping up the little pup and resting it on my hip. 

Blood pours from it’s chin, and it cried loudly, fat tears spilling over the edges of it’s cheeks as I desperately bounce it on my hip, trying to get it to calm down. The pod takes notice now, racing over to take the pup from my arms and give it a kiss on the chin, before excusing themselves to go tend to it’s wounds.

“thank you” Angela says, unwrapping the packaged meat and handing me the food. I take the food from her hand, carefully pulling myself back into the water while keeping the food dry. I end up laying on my back, with the food on my chest as I lazily float over to my waiting husband.

Gabriel happily takes the meat from my hands, tearing it into strips and eating the strips one by one. Hana outstretches her arms for a piece, and Gabriel obediently cuts her a small piece, feeding it to her. “thank you” she says, sleepily. “aww” Gabriel coos, looking down at the little pup snuggled up on his chest.

“here, let me take her” I say, holding out my arms for her. Gabriel grins, handing her over. Hana curls up on my lap, pulling her tail up to her mouth and sucking on her tail in her sleep. Her hair is a tangled mess of brown mayhem, which i run my hand through. I get to work trying to detangle the mess that is her hair, running water through her hair and combing it out. 

After awhile, I finally get her hair detangled, and get to work braiding it. “dad?” she asks, cracking one eye open. “what is it, Hana?” I ask, looking down at her. “can we go back to the wreckage again tomorrow?” she asks, yawning. I glance at Gabriel, grimacing. “why do you want to go back to the wreckage?” Gabriel speaks up, leaning forward. 

Does she want to look for her parents? What happens if her parents come back for her? Hana shrugs, drifting off to sleep in my lap with my thumb clutched in her hand, pressed to her lips. Gabriel scoots closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. He hands me a piece of the food I brought him, and I take it gratefully. “lets not think about that just yet” Gabriel says, glancing down at Hana in my lap. “for now, let’s just focus on our family.” 

I nod, smiling at him. Yet guilt and worry still twist in my gut. What if Hana’s pod comes back for her? Is her pod even still alive? I don’t want to give her up, but I don’t want to keep her with us if it’s not what’s best for her.


	2. #2

“Gabriel do you see Hana?” I ask, cracking one eye open. Beside me, Gabriel does the same, glancing around. “nope.” He says, stretching a bit. I sit up, eyes going wide. Oh god where is my child!? I look around frantically, eyes darting around until I spot her; snuggled up in Mauga’s lap fast asleep is Hana, sucking her own thumb.

I sigh, flopping backwards and curling up against Gabriel comfortably. “well, Mauga will take care of her, so we have all day to ourselves” Gabriel says, looking up at me sheepishly. “what do you need?’ I ask, giving him a small smile. Blushing, he sits up, thrusting his tits in my direction. “please” he begs, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I reach out, taking his chest in my hands. I give his chest an experimental squeeze, and a few drops of milk spill out from his nipple, spilling onto my hand. He whimpers, silently begging me to do something. I slowly lean forward, maintaining eye contact as I lap the small drop from my wrist.

Looking down, I spot the tip of Gabriel’s member poking out from his slit, not quite fully hard. “please” he whispers, and I give him what he wants, pressing my mouth to his tit, sucking on it for him. Milk floods my mouth, and Gabriel moans loudly. His member is now fully erect, and he grinds against my tail frantically. 

With my free hand, I massage his other boob, getting milk all over my hand. Gabriel’s grinding gets more and more frantic as he gets closer to his climax, before finally finishing all over my lap. He slumps over, leaning on me as I detach from his chest.

“better?” I ask, giving him a smile. “yes” he says, clinging to me as I try to pry him off so I can go clean up. “ok you need to let go” I grunt, trying to shove him away. “noooo” he whines, giving me his best puppy eyes and wrapping his arms around me and pressing his face to my arm. I sigh, trapped. “now you can’t leave” he grins triumphantly, pressing a quick kiss to my arm. 

“hey, uh, your child is trying to eat a live seagull” Baptiste says awkwardly, interrupting our conversation. I glance over to where he’s pointing and see Hana on the beach holding a seagull down with her hands and chewing on it’s wing with her tiny little teeth. The seagull, while quite confused, is unharmed. “eh, she’ll be fine.” I shrug turning back to Gabriel. 

Baptist swims off, returning to Mauga’s side, leaving me to deal with Gabriel. “please let me go, I need to clean off” I try again, trying to crawl out of his grasp. “fine” he huffs, letting me go. I retreat into the water before he can change his mind, and he curls up on his rock, casting me mournful glances from time to time.

I should probably got get Hana before she actually manages to eat that bird. I quickly locate her in the same spot as before, still trying to eat the bird. This time, however, she’s moved from the wing onto the birds foot, gnawing on it’s ankles. I scoop her up from behind, pulling the bird from her mouth and tossing it, and it happily flies off. 

“no Hana, we do not eat birds” I scold, waggling my finger in her face as she pouts. “but dad I’m hungry!” she whines, crossing her arms and pouting. “I’ll get you something to eat but first lets get back to Gabriel” I say tiredly, swimming her back to Gabriel. When Gabriel sees me returning with Hana he shoots up excitedly. “you’ve returned!” he beams, taking Hana from my outstretched hands “and you brought my pup back too!” he exclaims, cuddling the little pink tailed girl close to his chest.

“mauggy says you’re a himbo” Hana informs him, putting her little hands on Gabriels cheeks and squishing them as much as she can. “is that so?” I ask, raising my eyebrow at the pair. She nods, grabbing his nose and beard. I smirk at them, and Gabriel rolls his eyes. “what’s a himbo?” she asks, letting go of his nose and turning her attention to his eyes.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older” he tells her, pulling her away from his face so she can’t keep trying to touch his eyes. “aww” she whines, crossing her arms “why won’t you tell me?” she questions, poking his nose. “you wouldn’t understand” I tell her, and she rounds on me. I have made a grave mistake.

“why not? What is it? Why wont you tell me? why am I to young to understand? Why am I so young? Why does it matter I’m young? What Is a himbo dad?” she pesters, trying to reach over the gap and poke me. I share a glance with Gabriel before taking her from his hands and setting her in my lap. “weren’t you hungry?” I ask, distracting her. She nods eagerly, looking up at me and smiling a toothy grin. Some of her teeth are missing but it’s still cute. 

“Gabriel why don’t you go get Hana something to eat?” I ask, pulling the moss out of Hana’s hands before she can put it in her mouth. He nods, dragging himself off the rock with a bit of a groan. On the shore, Angela frantically jumps up and down, waving her arms to get our attention. 

With a concerned glance towards Gabriel, we both swim to the shore, dragging ourselves onto the sand. Angela scurries up to us, dragging a cooler behind her and some odd equipment. “hi!” she greets, panting. “…hi…are you ok?” I ask, handing off Hana to Gabriel just in case she isn’t. “yes! I need to check your baby’s heartbeat” she says, holding up the odd contraption. 

“how do you plan on doing that?” he asks suspiciously, moving a hand over his stomach. “I promise it won’t hurt your pup, I’m just going to put this on your stomach and listen to it” she assures us. “what do we get out of it?” I ask, crossing my arms. She reaches in her cooler, pulling out a wrapped piece of pork. “hmmmm. More.” I demand, blocking Hana as she darts for the food in her hand. Sighing she pulls a small gold necklace from her pocket, offering it up. I nod, and she hands over the two items, grabbing the odd contraption and preparing to listen to the pups heartbeat.


End file.
